Roma Love Story
by Eikaow
Summary: Je m'appelle Hayato Gokudera et j'ai ce qu'on peut appeler un travail. Je fais ce que personne ne veut faire... Je tue des gens.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Roma Love Story

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059 Ten Years Later)

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) **: UA, POV, romance, drama …

**Warning :** Violence - verbale ou physique - et des trucs cochons tout au long de la fiction, attention :)

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages sus-mentionnés dans cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano ;** **l'histoire est à moi, enfin elle est inspirée d'un magnifique film BL thaïlandais qui se nomme ****Bangkok Love Story** et dont j'ai choisi de reprendre la trame en l'associant aux personnages de l'univers de Reborn, notamment Yamamoto et Gokudera TYL soit lorsqu'ils sont adultes et ont vingt-quatre ans – et un sex-appeal de malade oui xD.

**Note : **Helloooo !

Vous allez bien ? Me revoila avec une nouvelle fiction à chapitres portant sur Gokudera et Yamamoto lorsqu'ils sont adultes, graouh. Alors comme dit précédemment, cette histoire est clairement inspirée de ce magnifique film qu'est Bangkok Love Story ( sérieusement, si vous n'avez pas encore vu cette merveille de Boy's Love, foncez le regarder ! *_* ) donc ne soyez pas étonné(e)s de retrouver de fortes similitudes, c'est normal ! ( Rien que le titre * rires * )

Ça fait un moment déjà – des années – que j'ai vu cette perle de film et déjà à l'époque j'avais fait le rapprochement entre Yamamoto et Gokudera... Les deux personnages principaux leur ressemble étrangement ... Et dès lors je me suis dit que j'allais en faire une fiction un jour, en apportant des petites modifications par-ci par là, en ajustant à ma sauce ETC eeet voilà... Des années plus tard, je me lance enfin ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et qu'en premier lieu vous serez curieux quant au décor et à l'histoire que je vais planter de ce pas pour commencer, here we go ;)

**-x-x-**

_« Je m'appelle Hayato Gokudera et j'ai ce qu'on peut appeler un travail. Je fais ce que personne ne veut faire... _

_Je tue des gens. »_

Rome, 2014.

Hayato Gokudera dit « Smokin' Bomb » dans le milieu, est un tueur à gages extrêmement efficace opérant dans l'univers de la mafia au sein de la capitale italienne. Un jour comme tous les autres, sa nouvelle victime est désignée ; la mince enveloppe est accompagnée comme à l'accoutumée d'une photo déchirée représentant un homme aux cheveux noirs d'origine asiatique et d'un simple nom : Il doit tuer Takeshi Yamamoto.

**A suivre...**


	2. Nouvelle cible

**Titre : **Roma Love Story

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059 Ten Years Later)

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) **: UA, POV, romance, drama …

**Warning :** Violence - verbale ou physique - et des trucs cochons tout au long de la fiction, attention :)

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages sus-mentionnés dans cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano ;** **l'histoire est à moi, enfin elle est inspirée d'un magnifique film BL thaïlandais qui se nomme ****Bangkok Love Story** et dont j'ai choisi de reprendre la trame en l'associant aux personnages de l'univers de Reborn, notamment Yamamoto et Gokudera TYL soit lorsqu'ils sont adultes et ont vingt-quatre ans – et un sex-appeal de malade oui xD.

**Note : **Coucou !

C'est la forme ? ( Autant qu'une semaine de bac puisse l'être ? Courage aux concerné(e)s, faîtes de votre mieux ! ). Je suis contente, visiblement ce petit prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche. Merci ! Il ne tient qu'à moi d'essayer de gérer la suite … ;) l'histoire se met en place doucement mais rapidement à la fois, vous verrez.. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Il faut que vous sachiez, si vous êtes habitué au Gokudera des WTF, qu'ici j'ai choisi de mettre en scène un Gokudera un peu plus mature autant dans ses propos que ses actes... Et quoi de plus normal, vu le boulot et l'ambiance générale de son univers. Vous vous ferez une petite idée en lisant ce qui suit.

Continuez à me donner vos avis/impressions, ça me fait très plaisir :)

**Makubex :** Mention spéciale à ta review, j'ai rigolé mais rigolé... On sent la frustration, le bout du rouleau... Je le prends bien, merci ! XD

**MarryA :** Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil... ;) j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Ton soutien me fait très plaisir ! A bientôt !

Les autres, vous qui avez un compte, je vous répondrez quand les choses se seront mis en place plus amplement... ^^

Merci encore à tous, et à très vite !

**-x-x-**

Le coup était parti et il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que le corps s'échoue au sol, inerte, répandant un bruit sourd et fugace. Une large tache rougeâtre prit forme sur la poitrine de l'homme qui gisait désormais contre le macadam. Là, au milieu de la rue, en pleine journée, parmi les voitures garées en double file et les passants qui affluaient de l'autre côté de la rue venait de se produire un meurtre. Encore. C'était monnaie courante, ici ; Des assassinats étaient perpétrés tous les jours, mais personne n'était au courant. C'était la seule règle à respecter dans le métier hormis le contrat à remplir : la discrétion. Tuer des gens, personne ne veut faire pareille besogne, personne ne doit faire pareille besogne mais pourtant... Les tueurs à gages et assassins sont là, parmi la foule et il opère juste sous ses yeux. Ceux qui savent ou on vu quelque chose ne sauront pas et n'auront rien vu. Quand on est payé pour tuer quelqu'un, on est payé pour entretenir le secret ; On est payé pour influer sur le cours naturel des choses ; on est payé pour n'être personne ; on est payé pour amener la mort. On est la Mort.

« Le contrat est rempli. »

Ma voix se perd en un murmure indistinct avant de disparaître, laissant de nouveau place au silence ambiant. Je rabaisse ma casquette sur mon visage et range mon arme dans ma poche avant d'y mettre mes mains et de disparaître dans la première ruelle adjacente qui se présente à moi, d'un pas rapide et assuré. Les habitations défilent et je m'écarte prudemment des quelques gens remontant la rue en contre-sens. Sous mes doigts, la photo de l'homme gisant désormais au sol quelques rues plus en hauteur, se froisse et je me poste contre le mur, dans la pénombre de la ruelle redevenue déserte et silencieuse. Je m'y adosse et sort mon zippo ainsi que le cliché que je porte contre la flamme qui danse au fil de la légère brise et de mon souffle qui malgré tout reste régulier et étrangement calme. Le papier se désagrège aussitôt, le faciès du mafieux s'enflamme rapidement pour finir au sol en un infime tas de cendre mêlant nuance de gris et de blanc. Je l'observe un moment et l'éparpille d'un mouvement de pied avant de reprendre ma route et de me mêler à la foule qui se presse sur l'avenue bordant le Colisée.

C'est mon quotidien. Ce qui vient de se dérouler rythme ma vie. Je m'appelle Hayato Gokudera et j'ai ce qu'on peut appeler un travail. Je fais ce que personne ne veut faire... Je tue des gens. Je fauche la vie depuis que je suis adolescent. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire, c'est l'unique chose pour laquelle je suis doué ; j'ai toujours tué des gens ; c'est ancré en moi, ça fait partie de moi. Le seul élément auquel j'accorde un minimum d'importance réside dans le choix de mes cibles. Je ne choisis pas de tuer n'importe qui... Je ne choisis pas les contrats au hasard. Il y a des Hommes en ce bas monde qui mérite la mort. Il y en beaucoup. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Le type que je viens d'abattre, sans aucun remords, était un émissaire de la mafia opérant à Naples, impliqué dans de nombreuses affaires de prostitution et de trafics d'armes, en déplacement dans la capitale. Manque de chance pour lui, c'était le déplacement de trop.

Je vous assure qu'ici le mal est partout, dissimulé, caché aux yeux de tous. Dans la pénombre, et même parfois au grand jour, des horreurs sans nom n'ont de cesse de se dérouler. Ce pays est corrompu jusqu'à l'os, pourri jusqu'à la moelle... Ce pays est ma raison de vivre.

L'après midi touche à sa fin et je continue ma route, me mêlant à la masse ambiante ; des touristes, beaucoup de touristes affluent dans la capitale durant cette période ; C'est le moment idéal pour remplir les contrats. Si personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il se passe, la foule représente néanmoins un des meilleurs écrans qui soit, une des meilleurs cachettes qui existe ; parmi eux, je n'existe plus, je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne, je me faufile vers la suite, je m'échappe tout doucement, je glisse hors de la zone de preuves. C'est essentiel. Un dernier écart et je me dirige vers une autre rue dont les habitations sont délabrées et seuls quelques chats errants y ont élus domicile, chassant les rats qui s'échappent vers les égouts en des petits cris apeurés. Un dernier regard derrière moi, alentours, m'informe que je suis définitivement seul. Personne ne me suit ; C'est essentiel de vérifier que vous n'êtes pas suivis. C'est vital même.

J'entre doucement dans un des locaux délabrés et extirpe un petit trousseau de clé de ma poche tout en montant l'escalier en ruine, menant à mon logement. Le vieux bois craque sous mon poids en un bruit sinistre. Une fois en haut, je me dirige vers le fond du couloir et ouvre la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres et de refermer aussitôt derrière moi, ajoutant à la sécurité de la clé, les verrous et autres barillets prenant place sur la porte, de l'intérieur. Sécurité et prudence, deux choses qui vont de paires également dans ce milieu. Je me dois de ne pas exister et de ne donner à personne – ou presque – l'opportunité de savoir que j'existe. Bref.

Je me dirige d'un pas assuré, dans le noir complet, vers la table prenant place dans le fond de la pièce et allume la petite lampe à pétrole qui trône sur la surface jonchée de documents, allumant mon ordinateur portable au passage. Les volets sont étroitement fermés et ils le resteront jusqu'au bout. La pièce s'éclaire doucement, laissant apparaître les murs affichés d'articles de presse, de photocopies, de photos d'hommes et de femmes – certains sont barrés d'une large croix rouge – ainsi que de brouillons et croquis en tous genres. J'enlève ma casquette et la lance sur le lit à droite avant de faire craquer mes cervicales et de porter une main contre mes cheveux que je me mets à fourrager avec fatigue. Il fait chaud, mes vêtements me collent à la peau ; j'ai besoin d'une douche. Je me dirige vers la petite salle de bain attenante et laisse choir veste, t-shirt, boxer, pantalon et chaussures au sol avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche et de me laisser envahir par la quiétude de l'eau chaude qui cascade sur mon corps. Ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression, dans le même temps, de me laver de tous ces mafieux véreux et de leurs atrocités. Ces individus me dégoutent.

Je travaille bien souvent pour des gens que j'exècre au plus haut point. Ça aussi, je m'y suis fait. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sors, me sèche rapidement, me rhabille avant et de me regarder rapidement dans le miroir ; j'arrange mes cheveux argentés en quelques coups de peigne efficaces et m'avance vers mon ordinateur, m'informant de la situation dans le pays, en Europe, outre-Atlantique, dans le monde. Le monde va mal ; Les ressources s'épuisent, les minorités souffrent et meurent lentement sous l'œil des plus aisés, les individus hauts placés ainsi que les dirigeants continuent d'entretenir la peur et l'angoisse au sein des populations... Le fruit appelé Terre continue doucement de pourrir à vue d'œil grâce à l'être humain … Le monde va mal donc tout va bien pour moi, ha ha.

J'esquisse un sourire désabusé et écœuré puis met l'ordinateur en veille avant de venir prendre ma veste, d'en tirer mon pistolet et de le poser délicatement sur la table basse. J'allume une cigarette et m'empare d'un chiffon avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé de fortune et de commence à nettoyer précautionneusement mon arme. C'est grâce à elle que je peux effectuer ce pour quoi je donne tant d'ardeur ; c'est par elle que je peux opérer mon travail de nettoyage. C'est grâce à elle que je tente de purifier – un peu. A mon échelle - ce monde. C'est elle qui effectue la justice. Mon arme est un semi-automatique, un _Beretta_ 92, 9 millimètres et elle a fauché plus de vie que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Je continue de manipuler mon pistolet un moment puis le repose et me laisse couler contre le canapé avant de fermer doucement les yeux et de me laisser emporter par le sommeil. J'en profite, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer au sommeil en général. L'opportunité est la bienvenue. Je sais pertinemment que ma prochaine cible sera désignée prochainement... Probablement cette nuit, ou au petit matin.

Quelques heures se sont écoulées quand mon téléphone vibre et me sort de mon sommeil. Bingo. Le message caractéristique de contrat vient de me parvenir. A présent, je dois aller chercher l'enveloppe qui renferme les informations dont j'ai besoin : le visage et le nom de ma future victime. Le reste, je m'en occupe. J'accepte ou je refuse. Je n'ai pas encore eu à refuser un contrat dans toute l'histoire de mes assassinats. Toutes les personnes ayant été désignées par mes « employeurs » étaient de belles pourritures. Je me relève, range mon pistolet dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, replace ma casquette, vissant la visière au plus bas, cachant partiellement mon visage et éteint la vieille lampe à pétrole avant de sortir à nouveau, m'enfonçant dans la nuit de la capitale italienne.

Un rapide repas à l'appui, je quitte l'étal de restauration rapide et me dirige vers les bords du Tibre, plus précisément vers cette vieille cabine téléphonique perdue dans un cul de sac donnant sur le célèbre fleuve. L'endroit importe peu, il n'est jamais le même. L'enveloppe est là, coincée scrupuleusement entre le combiné et la vitre craquelée et crasseuse. Je regarde encore une fois derrière et autour de moi et m'empare de celle-ci que je fourre dans ma poche avant de rebrousser chemin pour regagner mon point de chute. Ne jamais ouvrir une enveloppe sur place, c'est une autre règle. J'aviserai son contenu une fois rentré.

Lorsque je parviens de nouveau chez moi, je ferme à double-tour derrière moi et allume la lumière avant de me dévêtir et de sortir l'enveloppe d'un blanc douteux. Je me pose devant mon ordinateur et commence à arracher le papier pour en sortir la photo caractéristique ainsi que le nom associé. Mes sourcils se froncent.

J'observe scrupuleusement le visage se présentant devant moi ; la photo est floue et assez lointaine mais le faciès de l'individu s'imprime pourtant dans ma tête. L'individu en question est d'origine asiatique, probablement japonaise vu le nom, a des cheveux noirs en bataille, une peau légèrement bronzée et surtout une mince cicatrice sur le menton ; un élément important qui permettra de le reconnaître plus facilement une fois sur le terrain. Il s'appelle Takeshi Yamamoto et il mourra probablement ce soir. Un détail autre que son physique me chiffonne pourtant : il sourit. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage donnant cette impression de bonheur dégoulinant et de niaiserie manifeste. J'esquisse un sourire moi aussi ; C'est la première fois qu'on m'assigne une cible de cet acabit – physique s'entend. On est loin des vieux pourris dont les activités illicites et malsaines se lisent sur leur visages/physique. Le type qui se présente sur la photo que je tiens toujours entre mes doigts aspire a une sorte de joie et d'apaisement étranges puis... Il est probablement dans la même tranche d'âge que la mienne. C'est déroutant. A cet instant précis, je me suis mis à douter quant à la culpabilité de ce gars. Sincèrement. Il fallait que je fasse des recherches sur lui pour découvrir pourquoi il avait été mis sur liste noire, pourquoi sa tête était mise à prix, pourquoi je devais le tuer. Je rallume mon ordinateur.

Je fais toujours des recherches sur mes futures cibles ; C'est ma police d'assurance. Je veux être sûr que ces gens sont des ordures, des monstres notoires qui méritent de payer de leur vie pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Or ce type en question – je baisse de nouveau les yeux sur la photo – ne m'inspire aucune horreur ou activités criminelles de quelconque ordre. Un autre sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres ; S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris dans ce métier c'est de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Une gueule d'ange peut très bien habiter le diable. Ce type est probablement une ordure de premier ordre pour qui la nature a été généreuse. Manque de chance pour lui... Si je découvre quoi que ce soit de négatif le concernant, je le tuerai sans ménagement. Le monde n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des individus de cette espèce.

Je cale la photo contre l'écran de mon ordinateur et commence alors mes recherches.

**-x-x-**

Quelques heures plus tard, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : d'un point de vue judiciaire, Takeshi Yamamoto est clean. Blanc comme neige. Pas une tâche sur le tableau de son existence. Son casier est vierge et il n'a aucun antécédent témoignant d'une mauvaise conduite ou d'événements louches. Ce gars est une personne lambda ! Plus ordinaire, tu meurs. Je soupire et enlève mes lunettes avant de venir me pincer l'arrête du nez. Qui est ce type ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois le tuer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Je jette un autre regard à la photo et finit par prendre mon paquet de cigarettes et d'en allumer une d'un geste salvateur. Je tire sur le cylindre de tabac en continuant de fixer le visage face à moi. Je l'ai tellement observé depuis que j'ai cette photo que le faciès de ce type commence à devenir flou autant devant mes yeux que dans ma tête. De mémoire, je pense que c'est la première fois que je me pose autant de question sur une future cible. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je dirais que ce type n'a strictement rien fait qui induise de lui ôter la vie... Malheureusement, ça ne tient pas qu'à moi. Mais cette option, je la garde en dernier recours ; pour le moment, je vais aller sur le terrain et observer Takeshi Yamamoto plus amplement pour voir de quoi il en retourne plus en détails. J'ai ses coordonnées, internet – pirater les bases de données de l'état, notamment - me les a gentiment donné donc, comme d'habitude, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de le trouver. Visiblement, sa famille tient un restaurant de sushis dans le centre-ville et il travaillerait a leurs côtés. Encore une fois, la situation me paraît beaucoup trop étrange. Ce gars a le boulot le plus banal qui soit... Une couverture, peut-être ?

Un regard vers l'heure m'indique qu'il est désormais 7h du matin. J'écrase mon mégot dans un cendrier de fortune et détache mes cheveux avant de m'étirer puis de me lever, prenant soin d'éteindre l'ordinateur au passage. J'attrape la photo que je vais coller au mur débordant déjà de visages en tous genres et jette un dernier regard dessus afin de m'approprier le faciès une dernière fois. Encore une fois, le sourire de ce gars me déroute et je pense à un piège en me disant que forcément ce type doit être dangereux d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il faut que j'en sache plus avant d'agir car plus que tout... Il est impensable que j'enlève la vie d'un innocent. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets et ça ne le sera jamais. Or c'est peut-être dans les projets de mon « employeur » et ça... Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de cautionner. Bref. Je visse de nouveau ma casquette sur ma tête, enfile ma veste en vérifiant que mon pistolet est toujours à sa place, prend mes cigarettes et mes clés et quitte l'habitation en direction du centre-ville.

Le temps s'écoule et je le passe minutieusement ; Je choisis de patienter et de me mêler à la foule qui se presse au restaurant dans les environs de midi. Je ne rentre pas et me poste au devant, observant avec précaution le bâtiment et les allers et venues que je distingue à l'intérieur. Takeshi Yamamoto est là, identique à la photo. Il est grand, vif dans son boulot et souriant – un peu trop d'ailleurs – et jusqu'à présent, absolument rien ne m'intime à penser que c'est une mauvaise personne.

Pourquoi fait-il l'objet d'un contrat d'assassinat ? !

J'observe encore un moment le type en question puis dans l'après-midi, il sort enfin du commerce. Il salue l'intérieur et fourre ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'avancer dans la rue. Je me redresse légèrement sur mon banc, abaissant à nouveau ma casquette, prêt à le filer. Il porte une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Même son style est banal à souhait. Je vais devoir avoir l'oeil pour ne pas le perdre de vue parmi les passants. Une heure plus tard, il rejoint une fille dans le quartier commerçant. Une brune avec une queue de cheval ; Cette dernière sautille partout comme une pintade et se pend aussitôt à son bras avec un gigantesque sourire ; sa copine sans aucun doute. Ce gars est bel et bien un type normal, plutôt beau gosse, qui a une vie normale : un boulot, une copine... Pas une seconde je ne m'attends à ce qu'il dégaine.. Je sais pas, un cigare hors de prix, un couteau, un fusil à pompe ou même un bilboquet. Sérieusement...

J'ai pratiquement passé la journée à le filer, l'observer et vraiment, je cherche toujours l'entourloupe. C'est peut-être ça le point fort du type, brouiller l'opinion. Autant l'avouer, si c'est le cas, il est passé maître dans l'art de la couverture. Cependant, j'ai appris dans ce boulot à me méfier en toutes circonstances donc je me donne jusqu'à ce soir pour amener mon verdict le concernant.

Concrètement, ils sont allés mangé dans un établissement de restauration rapide, souriant et rigolant à tous va. Le parfait couple. Un peu mielleux sur les bords... Enfin pour ce que j'en ai à fiche. C'est ce que ce gars pourrait faire d'illégal qui m'intéresse, le reste... Il pourrait être fana de sport ou autres, je n'en aurais strictement rien à secouer. Le fait étant qu'il faut absolument que je découvre un truc louche et pas réglo sur lui... Le cas échéant, il faudra que je passe à l'étape supérieure.

Quand ils se sont levés pour sortir du restaurant, j'en ai fait de même et alors un serveur m'a bousculé, s'excusant aussitôt d'une voix - trop - forte. Merde. Le couple s'est retourné vers nous et l'espace d'une demi-seconde, j'ai croisé le regard du beau gosse. Merde ! C'était vraiment pas prévu et aussitôt j'ai détourné la tête et suis parti sous les vagues d'excuses du serveur qui continuait à brailler comme un imbécile. C'était moins une que j'apostrophe ce gars, il venait de ruiner ma filature en bonne et due forme ! Ça aussi, c'était une première...

Je me suis éloigné un moment pour me refaire une discrétion en conséquence puis j'ai retrouvé le japonais, toujours en compagnie de sa copine, aux abords d'un cinéma. Ils ont prévu de se faire une toile ; parfait. La salle obscure représente un écran non négligeable, aussi je décide de les suivre à nouveau, adoptant une distance de sécurité adéquat. Le seul bémol étant leur choix de film... A ma distance, je ne peux pas savoir mais avec un peu de bon sens, j'imagine que c'est le blockbuster américain qui vient de sortir. Bingo. Ils ont pris leur place, j'ai fait de même. Ils se sont placé au centre de la salle et moi sur l'extrême gauche, à une distance toujours favorable à l'obtention d'informations notamment visuelles ; je les aient toujours dans mon champ de vision.

L'obscurité se met en place et le film commence. Et là, à ce moment, j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ; Et l'opportunité s'est présenté a plus de la moitié du film. Takeshi Yamamoto s'est levé, se dirigeant vers la sortie. C'est pile ce que j'attendais. Pas question de rater une occasion pareille. Je me lève à mon tour et me dirige moi aussi vers la sortie de la salle, gardant une distance de sécurité suffisante. Je le vois pénétrer dans les toilettes pour hommes ; J'observe alentour, le couloir est désert, les séances battent leur plein et il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un débarque. Enfin, ça c'est l'hypothèse favorable. Dans tous les cas, je vais devoir faire vite. Je pénètre moi aussi dans les toilettes et le remarque aussitôt qui termine sa petite affaire et va se poster devant le lavabo. Je me rapproche de lui, en silence, et sort mon pistolet que je braque dans son dos. Il pousse un cri de surprise et relève la tête avant de me lancer un regard interrogateur à travers le miroir. Je ne distinguait pas sur la photo mais ses yeux sont marrons clairs et il me scanne silencieusement en restant immobile. Je le fixe moi aussi à travers mes mèches et le peu que ma casquette dévoile de mes yeux :

« Takeshi Yamamoto, tu vas venir avec moi. »

Il fronce les sourcils et soudain son regard s'illumine, sans se départir de son air surpris :

« Tu... Tu es le type de tout à l'heure ! »

Merde, il s'en rappelle. J'ai vraiment foiré sur ce coup. Connard de serveur. J'élude et presse à nouveau mon arme contre lui, le faisant tressaillir légèrement.

« On va sortir d'ici en silence. Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était. À la moindre incartade ou tentative de fuite, je te descends, on s'est compris ?

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le ton de sa voix est devenu soudainement bas, prudent et teinté d'appréhension. Il a tourné légèrement la tête, à demi, les mains toujours prostrées contre le lavabo.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, je fais en collant à nouveau brutalement le canon de mon pistolet contre son dos, le faisant tressaillir. On s'est compris, oui ou non ?

Ma voix se fait plus dure et autoritaire. Il agite doucement la tête de haut en bas.

- Mais je... Ma..

- Laisse tomber ta copine, c'est mieux que tu ne l'implique pas là-dedans. »

Il redresse la tête et déglutit avec lenteur. Ses yeux se posent à nouveau face à lui et on se fixe encore un moment à travers le miroir puis il finit par baisser le regard et acquiescer une nouvelle fois avec abandon.

« Bien, alors écoute : tu vas rester à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'on foute le camp d'ici. Une fois dehors, on va prendre à gauche jusqu'à la troisième rue en contrebas. Si tu t'enfuis ou tentes le moindre truc, je te retrouve et je te plombe. »

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installe et il accepte finalement. Je baisse mon arme avant de me reculer sans le quitter des yeux. Il se retourne prudemment et me fait face, dardant son regard dans le mien en attente de la suite. Je désigne la porte d'un simple coup de menton et il soupire, résigné, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**A suivre...**


	3. Décision fatidique

**Titre : **Roma Love Story

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059 Ten Years Later)

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) **: UA, POV, romance, drama …

**Warning :** Violence - verbale ou physique - et des trucs cochons tout au long de la fiction, attention :)

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages sus-mentionnés dans cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano ;** **l'histoire est à moi, enfin elle est inspirée d'un magnifique film BL thaïlandais qui se nomme ****Bangkok Love Story** et dont j'ai choisi de reprendre la trame en l'associant aux personnages de l'univers de Reborn, notamment Yamamoto et Gokudera TYL soit lorsqu'ils sont adultes et ont vingt-quatre ans – et un sex-appeal de malade oui xD.

**Note :** Salut !

Mon dieu, je m'excuse pour le retard... Sachez pour ma défense que j'ai travaillé tout le mois d'août et n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir un quelconque ordinateur pour continuer l'écriture. Ah la la... Mais bon j'ai un peu de temps désormais et je reviens doucement, des projets et des idées plein la tête ! Sinon, comme d'habitude, MERCI pour vos avis et votre engouement, je ne le dirais jamais assez ! GAAAH !

Voici enfin le second chapitre de ce récit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également et répondra à vos quelques questions... Hé hé hé.

Y'a pas à dire... Yamamoto et Gokudera, c'est quand même un des couples les plus GRAOUH qui existe. Je suis toujours in love quand il s'agit de ces deux là. S'il vous plait, faites-moi plaisir, écrivez un max sur ces deux là lol !

**PS :** Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde en review et je m'en excuse également... Mais bon je crois que le plus urgent est que vous ayez le chapitre maintenant, non ?

Continuez de me donner vos avis, ça compte beaucoup et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien !

**-x-x-**

On quitte le cinéma et commençons à marcher vers ma destination. J'ai besoin d'un endroit calme et à l'écart pour pouvoir commencer à interroger Takeshi Yamamoto. Il est impensable que je l'amène à mon logement ; personne n'y entrera jamais à part moi et pour le peu que ce type se révèle être une taupe œuvrant pour une famille adverse à celle pour laquelle je travaille... C'est primordial. Question de sécurité. Il n'est simplement pas pensable que ce mec – ou n'importe qui d'autres, remarquez - connaissent mon adresse. Aussi, j'ai décidé de prendre une chambre dans l'hôtel miteux de la troisième rue. L'établissement en question est suffisamment à l'écart. Il est vieux comme le monde, ses gérants aussi et rempli de cas sociaux. Ce sera parfait pour ce que j'ai à faire. On va y passer la nuit et demain, je l'amènerais voir mon « employeur ». Concrètement, c'est la dernière solution et je suis peu jouasse d'en arriver là mais à ce stade, je n'ai plus le choix. Ce gars est normal à souhait et je n'ai pas pour intention de le tuer.

Du moins, tant que je n'ai pas obtenu plus amples informations à son sujet.

Le beau gosse marche prudemment à côté de moi, sans cesser de me lancer des regards à la dérobé ; oscillant entre mon visage et ma main qui est dans ma poche et continue fermement de tenir mon flingue ; il le sait. Je suis au taquet et ça aussi il le sait : A la moindre tentative de fuite de sa part, je lui ferai regretter son geste. Il se croit discret cependant... Blague. Nous parcourons désormais des ruelles quasiment désertes et je n'hésiterai pas à ouvrir le feu – pour le blesser s'entend. Évidemment, j'ai besoin de ce type vivant.

Et visiblement, il l'a compris. Tch.

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix, bien que basse, résonne dans la rue, de concert avec nos chaussures qui claquent contre le macadam en rythme, à mesure qu'on avance. Il affirme plus qu'il ne questionne. J'ai envie de l'obliger à fermer sa grande gueule, ça devient insoutenable.

« La ferme. »

Il laisse échapper un rire que je distingue un peu jaune. Toujours avec cette prudence manifeste dans la voix ; je l'intimide, ça se voit et c'est une très bonne chose. Il est mon captif et j'ai cette impression qu'il à tendance à l'oublier.

« Non parce que... Tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps... Haha. »

Je me stoppe et le dévisage avec animosité. Putain mais qu'il arrête de sourire et de rire alors que la situation est clairement à son désavantage.. ! Le type est complètement à la masse, c'est pas possible. Je me retiens pour pas lui en coller une, si vous saviez. A cette pensée, je lui empoigne le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre le mur voisin, ancrant mon regard mauvais dans le sien. Il ne sourit plus et ses yeux se sont plissés lui aussi alors qu'il reste d'un calme et d'une immobilité à toute épreuve, comme en attente de la suite.

« Écoute-moi bien, je fais en approchant mon visage de son oreille, de sorte à chuchoter ce qui va suivre ; Il esquisse un frisson alors que ma voix retenti, basse, en signe d'avertissement. On va mettre deux, trois choses au clair : Visiblement, tu penses que tout ceci est un jeu ou une gigantesque connerie ?... Désolé de te l'apprendre mais t'es loin du compte, mon pote. Ta tête est mise à prix, tu piges ? On m'a engagé pour te tuer ! Estimes-toi heureux que je t'ai pas encore plombé à titre d'exemple. »

Ses yeux se sont agrandis à mesure que je lui balançais ma tirade et son expression est passée de la surprise à la neutralité en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Je préfère ça ; il faut qu'il sache qu'il est dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Sa joie de vivre et son optimisme quotidien ont plus rien à foutre là.

Je relève doucement mon visage et ancre à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. Ils continuent de briller d'une lueur étrange et incongrue. C'est qui ce type à la fin ?

« J'ai pas dans l'intention de te tuer non, je reprends en continuant cependant de le dévisager avec force, mais, si tu la boucles pas, j'aurai aucune objections à te faire, comment dire, très mal. Donc, on va se mettre d'accord toi et moi, une bonne fois pour toutes, tu coopères bien gentiment pour que tout se passe bien ou alors tu continues avec tes questions à deux balles et je te laisse dans ta merde et crois-moi, mon pote, _t'es_ dans la merde. »

Une fine couche de sueur recouvre désormais sa peau ; l'ébauche de ses clavicules à quelques centimètres de ma main brille et une goutte insidieuse glisse le long de sa tempe. Il continue de me fixer avec prudence puis hoche finalement la tête en baissant les paupières. Je le lâche et lui empoigne le bras pour le refoutre sur le chemin, et on continue notre route côte à côte, l'air de rien. Je pense que mister univers à compris enfin de quoi il en retournait et voir la détresse qui se lit finalement sur son visage me fait doucement sourire. C'est dingue le nombre d'émotions que j'ai vu défiler sur celui-ci en l'espace d'une heure à peine.

On arrive à l'hôtel et je prend une chambre sous l'œil scrutateur du vieux gérant qui finit par hausser les épaules en nous tendant la clé. Il a du en voir dans son établissement alors deux hommes qui prennent une chambre ensemble, ça ne doit plus le choquer outre-mesure. Pour ce que j'en pense... Rien dans l'immédiat. L'important est d'avoir un point de chute. On se rend à l'étage en question et je pousse le récalcitrant dans la chambre avant de fermer à double tour et de venir tirer les rideaux après avoir regardé prudemment par la fenêtre. Yamamoto Takeshi m'observe faire ; visiblement il a rien d'autre à fiche que de pister chacun de mes gestes. Si ça l'amuse. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé défoncé face au lit et lui indique de s'assoir d'un mouvement de menton sur ce dernier. Il s'exécute lentement, clairement mal à l'aise. Parfait, il est docile, ça va nous faire gagner du temps. Je sors une paire de menottes de ma veste et lui lance. Il les réceptionne et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu les mets. » Je fais en sortant mon flingue que je pointe sur lui.

Question de sureté supplémentaire, il doit avoir le moins de liberté de mouvement possible et j'ai pas dans le trip de l'attacher au lit ou quoi que ce soit de ce style. Faut pas pousser. Encore une fois, il s'exécute en silence et me montre le rendu une fois fait, ce à quoi je répond par un sourire vaguement satisfait.

Et le silence revient. Enfin presque... C'était de courte durée. A peine dix pauvres minutes.

« Qui t'as engagé ? » Il demande face à mon agacement qui revient dans la foulée.

Je dépose mon pistolet sur la table basse et pose le chiffon servant à son nettoyage à côté avant de plonger à nouveau mes yeux sur lui. Comme d'habitude, il me fixe sans ciller. Ce gars est une plaie, j'ai envie de le tabasser pour qu'il daigne enfin regarder ailleurs ; au plafond par exemple. Et en plus, il se paye le luxe de m'interroger alors que je lui ai fait un topo là-dessus un moment plus tôt. Retenez-moi. Je continue de le regarder sans prendre la peine de répondre et esquisse un léger sourire sardonique avant de baisser à nouveau mes yeux sur mon arme. Lui répondre est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Encore une fois, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Finalement, il s'est mis à soupirer et s'est laissé tomber sur le lit.

Qu'il se repose oui, car il aura tout intérêt à répondre à mes questions dans quelques heures.

**-x-x-**

Je me réveille en sursaut, la sueur maculant ma peau. Des courants d'air à la fois chaud et froid me traverse le corps et j'ai la respiration saccadée. Mon coeur s'affole alors que je prend conscience lentement que je suis revenu dans la réalité. Merde... C'est toujours pareil ; les cauchemars m'assaillent régulièrement, ravivant mauvais souvenirs et entretenant, à la fois un passé, un présent ainsi qu'un futur que je voudrais oublier... Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me redresse lourdement contre le canapé. Je pose mes coudes contre mes genoux et me frotte le visage avant de relever la tête, fébrile.

Et merde.

Je l'avais complètement oublié, lui. Devant moi, immobile et toujours silencieux, Takeshi Yamamoto me fixe, une mine que je distingue prudente dirigée vers moi mais aussi inquiète. Je soupire en me frottant à nouveau le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à toujours me fixer comme ça ? Et c'est quoi ce regard ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Et moi, merde, pourquoi je me suis endormi ? C'était pas au programme, putain ! Je dois garder un oeil sur lui et...

« Ça va ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et relève la tête vers le japonais, le dévisageant ouvertement, un sourcil froncé à l'appui. C'est quoi son problème ? Un regard autour de moi m'indique que tout est parfaitement en place, rien ne semble avoir bougé outre-mesure. Je me rend alors compte de l'évidence : Ce gars n'a même pas essayé de se faire la malle... Je me suis endormi et lui n'a strictement pas bougé de sa place. Il est sérieux ?

Non... Je secoue la tête; Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège ! Je prend violemment mon arme sur la table basse et ouvre de suite le chargeur. Tout est OK. Je tâte mes poches et trouve les clés de ses entraves à leur place. Je me rue sur lui et inspecte ses mains. Rien à signaler. Mon téléphone ! A tous les coups, il a essayé de passer un coup de fil ! Je me jette dessus et check les journaux d'appels ainsi que les mails ou toutes autres choses susceptibles de me prouver sa culpabilité.

De son côté, le beau gosse continue sagement de me regarder, toujours avec cette prudence devenue habituelle.

« Je n'ai pas bougé ni fait quoi que ce soit si c'est ce que tu cherches à...

- Ta gueule ! »

Je claque mon portable sur la table et laisse échapper un juron avant de venir le prendre brusquement par le col de sa chemise. Je lui lance le regard le plus assassin que j'ai en réserve.

« Je te préviens, si je découvre que t'as fait quoi que ce soit de suspect, je te réduit en pièces ! »

Ma voix est acerbe, je feule tel un animal, resserrant sa prise contre sa chemise. Lui acquiesce pour seule réponse, secouant doucement la tête.

« Je te le répète, je n'ai rien fait... Tu faisais un cauchemar et.. »

J'use de tout mon self-control pour pas le cogner et finalement je fais claquer ma langue et siffle en le relâchant sans douceur, l'envoyant un mètre plus loin sur le matelas. Je retourne vers la table, prend mon paquet de cigarettes et m'en allume une avec urgence avant de me retourner vers ce con.

« Si tu l'ouvres encore pour dire de la merde, ce sera _ta vie_ qui deviendra un _cauchemar_. Tu piges ?

- ... D'accord, j'ai compris. »

Se faisant, il se rallonge sur son matelas et ferme de nouveau les yeux. De mon côté, je me descends intérieurement ; C'est infâme, ce gars, sa présence me fait cumuler les conneries et dans ce milieu, dans ce métier, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai appris que la moindre connerie peut te foutre dans le mur ou pire, te tuer ! Fais chier ! Je soupire, lassé. J'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de me débarrasser de ce boulet et reprendre ma vie seul. Et puis.. je suis fatigué. J'ai beau avoir dormi un moment, je me sens complètement vidé. C'est psychologique, je le sais. Et ce gars m'aide pas... Il fait rien mais sa simple présence me pèse. J'ai cette perpétuelle sensation d'inconfort en sa présence alors que ça fait moins d'une journée que je me le coltine. C'est infame.. Je me force pourtant à me calmer et m'installe sur la table basse ; j'amène doucement le cendrier vers moi. Je fume encore un court instant, profitant du silence et enfin écrase mon mégot avant de me tourner à nouveau vers l'autre con. Plus vite j'aurais mes infos, plus vite je pourrais m'en débarasser.

« Tu vas répondre à quelques questions, maintenant. »

L'autre prend même pas la peine de se redresser, rouvrant simplement les yeux, les ancrant sur le mur à droite.

« Très bien. »

Je croise la jambe contre mon genou et porte ma main contre mon menton.

« T'es lié à la Pègre d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ? La Mafia ça te parle ? Les _Yakuzas_ au Japon ou les _Mafiosos_ ici, t'as un truc à voir avec eux ? »

J'y vais cash. Il se redresse alors, me dévisageant avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! J'ai jamais entendu parler de Pègre ou Mafia ou quoi que ce soit d'autres... J'ai même jamais évoqué ces trucs de ma vie ! Je suis arrivé en Italie quand j'avais vingt ans, ça fait quatre ans que je suis ici et j'ai jamais rien fait d'illégal.

- Je vois. »

Il a débité sa réponse d'une traite, sans ciller dans ses dires ; Il semble honnête sur ce point et c'est effectivement ce que j'avais cru comprendre en fouillant internet. Il a 24 ans et il est sur le territoire italien depuis quatre ans seulement. Pas une ombre sur son casier, rien. Nada.

« Ta famille a t-elle un lien avec eux ? T'as croisé des gens louches sur ton lieu de travail ou dans un autre contexte ?

- Non... Ma famille se résume à mon père et il tient un restaurant de sushis ; c'était également le cas quand on était encore au Japon. Quant à moi, je l'aide dans son boulot. Ma vie se résume à ça. »

J'acquiesce en silence, continuant de le sonder pour voir un quelconque écart dans l'expression de son visage ou alors le ton de sa voix. Rien. Il ment pas et je sais tout ça.

C'est bien ça le hic, il ment pas. TOUT est normal avec ce gars. Putain.

« La fille qu'était avec toi, c'est qui ? »

Il me fixe à nouveau avant de détourner la tête, les joues légèrement colorées. Comique. Une réaction qui flaire le niais à des kilomètres ; J'hausse un sourcil face à sa soudaine attitude. L'obtention de cette information m'importe peu, j'avoue mais plus j'en saurais, mieux ce sera pour moi.

« C'est... Ma copine.

- Depuis quand ? »

Il se retourne à nouveau vers moi en secouant la tête.

« En quoi répondre à ces questions est d'une quelconque...

- Réponds ! »

Il souffle et se mord la lèvre, échappant un soupir agacé et gêné à la fois. C'est quoi ces réactions de lycéen ? C'est bon, mec, tu pourrais me dire que t'es marié depuis dix ans et que cette gonzesse était ta maitresse, j'en aurais rien à secouer !

« Depuis deux ans... On doit se marier dans deux mois. »

Il a soufflé sa réponse d'une voix rauque et tellement basse que j'ai du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre. Charmant. J'esquisse un soupir amusé qui lui fait relever la tête et me fusiller du regard. Ho ho ho, monsieur est vénère ? Rien à foutre.

« Dernière question : Est-ce que tu as été témoin de choses que tu n'aurais pas du voir ou dont tu ne devrais pas être au courant ? N'importe lesquelles.

- Comment le saurais-je ? !

- … On veut ta tête et y'a forcément une raison à ça. »

Il me regarde à nouveau, ses grands yeux brillants d'incompréhension mais également d'une certaine peur. C'est compréhensible. Un truc cloche avec ce gars et j'ai dans l'intention de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Je vous le répète, c'est pas dans mes projets de tuer un individu que je suspecte comme étant innocent. J'ai strictement rien à reprocher à ce type, hors ceux qui m'ont engagé ont une dent contre lui et je veux savoir pourquoi.

J'étire mes bras derrière moi et regarde un moment vers la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés ; dehors, il fait encore noir. Un coup d'oeil vers mon téléphone m'indique qu'il est 3h du matin passés. Dans deux heures si ce n'est plus, je l'emmène voir celui qui m'en demande sa vie. Je sais pertinemment que ce qui sera une simple discussion pourra, à tout moment, basculer dans l'horreur. Je me fais pas d'illusions... On trempe dans l'univers de la Mafia et demain je vais leur amener un type qui est supposé être mort de ma main. Je me prépare d'ores et déjà... Ce sera tendu, extrêmement dangereux et je sais même pas si on en ressortira vivant.

**-x-x-**

**Trois heures plus tard...**

Je tiens durement le beau gosse par le bras alors qu'on entre dans l'immense bâtiment face à nous. Une fabrique de poteries. Enfin en apparence... Vous vous doutez bien que ce business légal et bien sous tout rapport cache quelque chose de nettement moins joli. Sous cette couverture grotesque – à mon sens – se trouve le QG de la plus grosse famille de mafieux qui existe : Les _Vongola_. Et c'est le boss qui est à leur tête qui a gentiment sollicité mes services. Mon employeur n'est autre que Timoteo Vongola, le 9e parrain de cette superbe famille.

On esquive les salariés qui travaille ; ces gens doivent être payés une misère pour leur travail et la grosse majorité sont asiatiques, quelques grecs surement.. ; personne ne parlent la langue. On est pourtant bel et bien en Italie. Ce genre de choses est normal.

Je pousse le japonais devant moi et l'intime à avancer jusqu'à arriver à un escalier qui nous fait monter au premier étage. Là, un black nous barre la route, son regard oscillent entre nous deux. C'est un de la bande au big boss, je l'ai déjà vu.

« Je dois causer à Timoteo, c'est urgent » je fais en désignant le japonais que je tiens toujours et l'intérieur de la pièce devant nous.

Il nous jette un regard méprisant puis nous indique de le suivre d'un simple mouvement de menton. On parcourt un couloir extérieur jusqu'à arriver à une vaste pièce richement décorée de toute sorte. Le big boss est là, dans le fond, en pleine discussion avec d'autres types. Tout le monde se retourne en nous voyant débarquer et aussitôt le regard de Timoteo se plisse en avisant ce que je lui ramène. Il chasse les autres d'un simple mouvement de main et nous intime d'approcher, son regard oscillant lui aussi entre le japonais que je traine toujours et le mien. Son visage est dur et fermé; la tension est à son paroxysme.

Le topo est clair : j'amène l'ennemi au sein du troupeau ; j'amène l'ennemi vivant qui plus est. Je m'attends à chaque gestes des sbires ici présents à recevoir un coup de couteau venu de je ne sais où.

« Ne serais-ce pas ce cher _Smoking Bomb_... Susurre alors le neuvième parrain en me jetant un regard sévère. Je vois que tu sais t'entourer, fait-il ensuite en désignant d'un mouvement de menton dégouté Takeshi Yamamoto. »

On s'avance devant lui et je désigne moi aussi le beau gosse.

« Je vais être direct, pourquoi je dois le buter ? »

Je vais pas par quatre chemins ; je veux en venir directement aux faits, les politesses d'usage, c'est pas mon truc et aucunement de circonstances. On est devant un parrain de la Mafia, un des plus influent du pays, pas devant un marchand de glaces. J'ai besoin de réponses.

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé et c'est pour ça que tu es grassement payé. » Rétorque le vieil homme en portant ses doigts contre sa moustache qu'il se met à triturer, l'air de rien.

Évidemment.

Je garde mon calme et reprends après quelques secondes de silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui mérite de le tuer ? »

Cette fois-ci, Timoteo fait claque sa langue en signe d'agacement et intime un de ses gars à le rejoindre. J'observe alentours, la prudence ainsi que l'appréhension me submergeant. Du temps... Il faut que je gagne du temps.. Tout ceci va vraisemblablement être écourté et plus vite que je ne le pense.

« Allons allons _Smoking Bomb_, tu deviens sentimental ? Ricane t-il en prenant le cigare hors de prix que lui tend son subordonné. Sa belle gueule aurait-elle fait chavirer ton petit cœur ? »

Il a esquissé une grimace de dégoût évidente tout en parlant, le ton de voix condescendant. Je fronce les sourcils et continue de le regarder avec neutralité. Si je montre ce que je pense véritablement de tout ceci, c'est la déclaration de guerre assurée et peu de chances, vu le nombre de sbires en factions autour de nous qu'on s'en sorte vivant si jamais on choisit de régler ça dans le sang. Et je vois pas, à ce stade, quelle autre alternative il pourrait y avoir.

« Il était précisé dans le contrat que je pouvais m'opposer à tuer si la situation le justifiait.

- C'est exact. Mais il est précisé également que si tu refuses, tu deviens l'ennemi toi aussi. »

Un sourire orne la bouche de Timoteo. La situation l'amuse visiblement... Je suis bel et bien le cul entre deux chaises et la seule façon d'en sortir est que je me fasse buter. J'imagine qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

« Attendez, je voudrais juste sav...

- La ferme! »

Je bouscule le beau gosse qui a décidé d'ouvrir sa grande bouche au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et l'intime de se taire. Putain mais ce type est suicidaire en plus d'être con ?

« Allons allons... Soyons réaliste, mon cher _Smokin Bomb_. Je n'ai rien contre toi, la seule chose qui m'importe te concernant est que tu fasses ton boulot. Tu ne va pas risquer ta si précieuse vie pour un individu que tu viens de rencontrer ? Sa vie t'importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix du parrain bien qu'affreusement douce malgré la situation est teintée d'impatience et d'agacement mêlés. La conversation est bientôt terminée et je n'ai aucune idée de comment tout ça va se finir. Enfin... Presque.

« Tue-le. »

La voix claque tel un fouet. L'ordre résonne dans la vaste pièce de façon sinistre. Je relève les yeux vers Timoteo et le regarde, la gravité devant se lire sur mon faciès. A côté de moi, le beau gosse oscille entre mon visage et celui du parrain de la mafia face à nous.

« Pourq..

- Ah mais au diable tes interrogations ! S'emporte le vieil homme en se relevant et en agitant les bras, montrant le japonais d'un doigt accusateur. Ce jeune homme a été témoin de choses qu'il n'aurait pas du voir et pour les besoins des _Vongola_, il doit mourir ! Tue-le ici et maintenant. »

Les sbires autour de nous se sont mis à bouger légèrement, resserrant leur emprise autour de nous tel un serpent sur sa proie. Ma réponse ou mon geste prochain va déterminer l'issue de cette entrevue. Je lance un rapide regard à Takeshi Yamamoto qui m'observe toujours, le regard grave avant de lever à nouveau la tête, un regard sérieux et déterminé à l'appui, vers le neuvième parrain des_ Vongola_.

« Non. »

Tout s'enchaîne alors extrêmement vite. Je plonge la main dans la poche de ma veste tout en poussant le japonais au sol alors que les tirs fusent dans notre direction ! J'abats un type à ma droite et fonce aussitôt derrière une large table que je renverse dans la foulée. Takeshi Yamamoto me rejoint et s'est emparé du pistolet du type au sol ; On se jette un regard entendu et alors que je remonte le buste dans le but de continuer l'échange de balles, l'une d'elle me fauche l'épaule et je retombe mollement au sol, un cri de douleur à l'appui. Un rapide regard m'a permis de constater que Timoteo n'est plus présent et pas moins d'une dizaine de ses sbires dont le black géant continuent de nous canarder joyeusement. J'ai un bras en moins, je sais même pas ce que vaut l'autre japonais avec un flingue entre les mains ; visiblement il s'en sort pas trop mal. Je reste un putain de réaliste, on a aucune chances de se tirer vivant de se merdier. Je me redresse en grimaçant et cherche cependant une issue ; Je parviens à descendre un gars qui avait le beau gosse en joue et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autres, ce dernier me tire à sa suite, entre les différents meubles, les débris au sol et les décorations encore présentes. On parviens par je ne sais quel prodige à se casser par une des fenêtres du premier qui déboule sur un champs de poteries en plein séchage. Nos corps s'écrasent contre la matière encore molle et je sens le japonais qui continue de me tirer à sa suite alors que ma vision se trouble de plus en plus, je sens plus mon bras, je pisse le sang et le goût de celui-ci emplie ma bouche et cogne douloureusement à mes tempes.

Je n'entends plus de bruits de tir tandis qu'on court à travers les rues bondées ; le beau gosse continue de me tenir fermement le bras - celui valide - à m'en faire mal cependant qu'on se fraye un chemin parmi la foule. Les passants crient et s'écartent avec horreur de notre passage alors que ma blessure continue de répandre du sang à mesure que l'on bouge ; je sais même pas où on va, le seul truc que je sais et dont j'ai pris conscience avec horreur c'est que j'ai balancé le lieu de ma piaule au beau gosse avant de rendre les armes. Puis... Le dernier truc que j'ai vu avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience c'est ce dernier qui braquait une caisse avec l'efficacité d'un professionnel.

**A suivre...**

**Le prochain chapitre amorce donc le rapprochement entre nos deux éphèbes... Miamiaaaa!**


End file.
